I'll Follow You Down
by VTPM
Summary: "I'll follow you down, through the eye of the storm. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Lyrics from 'I'll Follow You' by Shinedown. (Mutinyshipping one-shot)


He isn't quite sure why, but he notices that he watches the Barian's movements more than he has with anyone else. At first he assumed it was his usual distrusting nature, but it didn't feel quite the same. It baffled Dark Mist at first, to not understand why he was so, well, interested in him, but with time, he came to realize what the foreign feeling was.

He had developed a liking for Vector.

Dark Mist thought the idea was absurd to begin with. He didn't _like_ anyone. Especially not his subordinate of all people. The Barian was below him; his pet, not an equal for him to have a _crush_ on.

But the more time that passed, the more inevitable it became.

* * *

It also became more frustrating with time.

The Number had come to terms with the feeling, but wasn't able to express it, and Vector showed no interest in turn, seeming to think that Dark Mist's sudden leniency toward him was just an excuse to become even more standoff-ish and smart-mouthed. And frankly, that was also just a bit annoying for the spirit.

He didn't know what he could do about it though. Even if he could confess, from the way things seemed, he would simply be rejected. It was better not knowing for sure than actually being rejected and knowing he had no chance at all, he figured.

* * *

Dark Mist wasn't sure what prompted him into sneaking into Vector's room while he was sleeping, but maybe it was curiousity.

(Inside, he knew it wasn't. He'd been in the human world long enough to know how sleeping worked. He wasn't willing to admit it, but it was a chance to know a bit more about Vector by looking around the room and also a chance to be near him more.)

The room was mostly bare, and offered almost nothing interesting about Vector, though he was surprised by the stack of books and sketch books he had. Dark Mist flipped through a few pages of one of the sketch books on the pile, though found nothing but half-finished drawings of random objects and occasional Duel Monsters.

The books on the shelf were a bit more attention grabbing though. He didn't really know what he expected Vector to read, but it certainly wasn't children's fairy-tale collection books.

A few of them had bookmarked pages, which he pulled off the shelf to see which stories they were. Once he'd checked every marked page, he was a bit confused to find a theme of hero princes and happy endings. He couldn't even begin to understand the meaning of it, but it seemed to hold some significant importance to him, for one reason or another.

Before leaving, Dark Mist went over to the slumbering form of Vector himself, the thin blanket [It was summer, and hot, after all] outlined his rather slim frame and moved perfectly with his every breath.

Dark Mist knew he shouldn't see every detail so clearly like this, but he always found himself observing the Barian closely.

He was about to leave, but noticed Vector's arms were drawn up near his chest, and Dark Mist couldn't help but look just a little closer and notice he was hugging a small cat plushy in his sleep.

Dark Mist knew he should have scoffed and laughed from the pathetic childishness of it all, but he couldn't find any humor or insults in it.

 _I really do have a soft spot for him, don't I..?_

* * *

A few days had passed since the Number had sneaked into Vector's room, the latter not even realizing it had happened [Dark Mist was careful to put everything back just the way he'd found it to make sure Vector was none the wiser], but Dark Mist wasn't sure he could just keep hiding these feelings forever. While not knowing was safe, it was also pointless and impossible to move on with.

 _I need to ask him, whether I'm ready or not..._

It wouldn't be easy, he knew, but he had no other options. (And with Vector still being so _distant_ , he knew it wouldn't end well at all)

Dark Mist found Vector in the main room of the place, the 'living room' he'd called it, and forced himself to speak. "Vector? Can I speak to you about something?"

He gave a bit of an irritated look, seeming like he had other things on his mind. "Fine... What is it? And it better not be about getting the other Numbers, because I'm really not in the mood today..."

The annoyance sent a small ache through his heart, but it wasn't about the Numbers, so he decided to continue. It was a little hard to get the words out, like he had a mouth full of taffy, but he got them out as quickly as he could.

"Vector, I like you."

* * *

"Um... What..?"

 _Did I hear him right..?_ Vector asked himself, not believing the words that he'd just heard.

A look of disappointment and pain flashed onto Dark Mist's face, clearly thinking the rejection was coming. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't... I just had to say..." He stuttered, nervous now.

It took a moment for it to all sink in for Vector, but once reality came back to him, he realized he was blushing.

 _No one's ever liked me before... And I've never given him or anyone much thought...I never thought it was really an option before... Though, I guess he is attractive and he's been treating me nicer than anyone else ever has... Maybe, it's not a bad idea..?_

A scared look (The nervousness was gone) was on Dark Mist's face now, fearing the worst from Vector's lack of an answer.

Vector finally looked up and met his gaze, smiling slightly. "Honestly, I've never given much thought to forming an actual relationship with anyone, so.. While I can't say I definitely like you back, I'm willing to try and see how I feel..."

Dark Mist noticeably relaxed. "R-Really...?"

Vector nodded a bit to him. "Of course.."

* * *

The force of the explosion knocked him to the ground and sent a shock of pain through his arm when his elbow hit the ground.

Vector winced in surprise at the strength of the painful sensation, though wasn't surprised to see the mismatched eyes looking down at him with concern.

"Vector, are you alright...?" Dark Mist asked quietly, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine..." Vector said, sitting up with some effort (His arm hurt to the point it felt broken. Maybe it was, maybe not. It didn't matter right now).

Vector made it back to his feet and looked with disappointment at his Life Points. 1200 was all that was left.

The opponent was none other than ZeXal, his own Life Points standing at 2400, double what he had.

"How can we turn this around..?" Vector asked, half to himself, half to his partner. (Neither had the answer)

Vector glanced up at Dark Mist with uncertainty, not having anything on his Field or in his Hand that could prevent him from losing next turn.

 _If I lose, I'll lose Mist too..._

The situation wasn't fair; it never was.

 _I can't lose here, not with so much on the line..._

Neither of them were sure how it happened, but both of them became surrounded in an aura of light that was familiar to the eye, but not the other senses.

Vector was aware of thoughts and feeling racing through his mind; some his own, most foreign. It took a moment for him to realize they were Dark Mist's thoughts. So many images, thoughts, and feelings swarmed his mind and left him feeling confused, but gave him an odd sense of clarity as well. One thought that stuck out amoung them all however, was their first kiss. His own memory of it had been mixed with Dark Mist's, giving it a new, stronger feeling even more perfect than the sensation of his own alone had been.

 _We have the power of ZeXal too..._

Vector tried to look to his side to see Dark Mist, but found the Number was no longer beside him and that he himself was very different.

They were covered in purple and black armor, and their hair, having kept the shape of Vector's bangs and the top slowly morphing into Dark Mist's downward curved spikes, was black with streaks of bright orange. Their eyes had turned golden and had the markings of Vector's Barian form beneath them that started black nearest the eyes and slowly faded to the red of the horn shape markings of Dark Mist's that curved around his own eyes.

When they looked up to meet the original ZeXal's gaze, they saw nothing but bewilderment.

 _We can turn this around_... Vector thought.

 _We can... We just need to get this next draw right..._ Dark Mist agreed.

"Let's give this a go... I draw!" They said, drawing the card that held the fate of the Duel.

They turned the card, and winced at what was before them. Trap Hole.

 _This can't stop his attack... What are we supposed to do..?_ Vector asked in panic.

 _I... I don't know..._ Dark Mist murmured.

"I set one card face down and end my turn..." They said with a great lack of enthusiasm. (It was already over)

Utopia's Attack Points had been raised part way through the Duel, and with an empty Field, it was more than enough damage to take their last bit of Life Points.

The attack landed and knocked them far backwards from the force. As the Duel hologram receded, they split back into their respective bodies.

* * *

Dark Mist had only received some scrapes from the loss, though Vector's human form that was several feet away from him seemed to have taken the bulk of the damage.

"You protected me..?" Dark Mist asked quietly, though he didn't get a response.

The already unstable platform they were on started crumbling, that platform being the execution plaza from the ruins they'd found Number 65 in.

Dark Mist looked around nervously, but quickly turned when he heard a crack sound from behind him.

The ground beneath Vector's body gave out, not able to take the damage from the Duel or the added weight of the body on it, and it sent him plummeting down. The fall wasn't significantly high, but with stone debris raining down on you, it could easily kill.

Dark Mist froze for a moment in panic, before lunging forward to grab him. He wasn't quite fast enough, but he immediately flew off over the edge. He still wasn't fast enough to catch him in time, and Vector hit the ground below with an awful crack and thud sound. Dark Mist was able to put his own body in the way of any falling debris, and he protected him from any further harm to the best of his ability.

When the platform ran out of loose stone to throw at them, Dark Mist quietly returned to his partner's side and nudged him gently. "Vec..?"

Vector's eyes opened slightly and moved to look up at him, a weak smile curving his lips. "H-Hey Mist..."

"Wh-Why did you do it..?"

"I didn't... want you t-to... get hurt... I thought... I could take all the... damage myself..." Vector replied, his words coming out in struggled gasps, and by the look of his broken body and the blood leaking from his mouth, a rib had probably punctured his lungs, if not his heart.

"Y-You shouldn't have... You're hurt so badly..." Dark Mist whispered.

"I don't... regret protecting you... But... I regret... leaving you..." Vector murmured quietly, coughing some after.

Dark Mist shook his head roughly. "You're not going anywhere..! You'll be fine..!" He insisted.

Tears leaked from Vector's eyes. "I won't be... I can feel... the bone going through... my heart... It's just like... when I read the story books... When I read... certain ones, I feel... something like cold steel... going right through my heart..."

Dark Mist finally broke and carefully curled himself around Vector's body (It was always small, but it never looked so frail until now). He knew he couldn't help, but he at least wanted to be close to him and keep him warm.

"I-I love you, Mist..." Vector murmured.

"I love you too, Vec..." Dark Mist replied softly, tears running down his face as he gently stroked his hair. "Just don't worry... I'll keep you warm..."


End file.
